Anchor
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Quand j'ai intégré les Avengers je me disais "OH LA VACHE C'EST TROP STYLE" ! Et puis, il y a Gwen qui est arrivée avec docteur Strange et puis les gardiens de la Galaxie. Et ils annonçaient l'arrivée imminente d'un tyran intergalactique. Du coup c'est devenu le bordel. PDV Peter Parker


_Titre : Anchor_

 _Auteur : Miranda Frost_

 _Fandom : Avengers_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairings : Tony/Steve, Peter P./Michelle, Gwen/Ned, Loki/Valkyrie, Clint/Pietro, Wanda/Bucky (désolée Lucy me défonce pas steuplé je t'aime), et bien d'autre..._

 _Résumé : Quand j'ai intégré les Avengers je me disais "OH LA VACHE C'EST TROP STYLE" ! Et puis, il y a Gwen qui est arrivée avec docteur Strange et puis les gardiens de la Galaxie. Et ils annonçaient l'arrivée imminente d'un tyran intergalactique. Du coup c'est devenu le bordel.  
_

 _Disclaimers : Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent_

 _NDA : Oui, j'utilise le personnage de Gwen Stacy alors qu'elle fait pas partie du MCU, mais désolée, c'est ma super-héroïne préférée alors vous devrez faire avec. Par contre j'ai modifié un peu son background pour la fic, vous m'en voyez désolée. Deuxio, (il y a pas de un, je m'en balek) il n'y a pas de storyline, j'écris au feeling parce que j'en ai besoin, tercio, vu que j'écris un peu en mode balek sur le coup sachez que par la suite je risque de reprendre mes chapitres en me disant OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST DE LA MERDE ! Voilà, donc m'insultez pas s'il y a des fautes, ce sera corrigé par la suite._

 _PS: le titre de la fiction n'a rien à voir, c'est juste le titre de la chanson que j'écoutais. C'est de Mindy Gledhill si vous voulez :)_

* * *

Ce matin là, je ne m'attendais pas à être convié au QG Avengers par Monsieur Stark lui-même. J'avais bataillé avec Tante May pendant une heure pour qu'elle me laisse y aller. Depuis qu'elle savait pour mes activités de super-héro, elle était encore plus stressé qu'avant. Quand Happy vint me chercher, Tante May en profita pour lui faire un speech sur ce qu'elle lui ferait endurer s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de mal. Je voulu faire la conversation pendant le trajet mais Happy me foutu des vents (comme d'habitude en fait). Au QG, il me conduisit dans une sorte de salle de réunion avec une table ovale et un écran. Tous les Avengers y étaient réunis. Je me retins de sauter partout d'excitations et d'ouvrir ma bouche parce que je me connais et sinon, je vais sortir un tas de bêtises. Je devais paraître digne de faire partie de l'équipe, après tout c'était la première fois que j'étais convié pour une réunion Avengers ! Bon par contre c'est grave la dépression là, en même temps tout le monde n'est réunis que depuis peu. Ils ont enfin fait la paix.

-Voici le colis, patron, soupira Happy.

-Désolé Monsieur Stark, Tante May ne voulait pas me lâcher, fis-je avec une moue d'excuse.

-Douce Tante May, soupira-t-il. T'en fais pas Peter, tu es pardonné.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et se tourna vers l'équipe qui me disséquais du regard. C'était très gênant.

-Avengers, je vous présente Peter Parker aka Spider-man.

-C'est un gamin ! S'exclama un blond que je savais être Hawkeye. Il a quoi ? Treize piges ?

-Heu j'ai 16 ans, marmonnais-je, un peu vexé.

La main de Stark se resserra sur mon épaule de façon protectrice, ça me détendit.

-Je sais, Barton, calmez-vous. Il est sous ma responsabilité et je ne vais pas le balancer dans de grosses missions.

Je sentis la tension augmenter dans la pièce et cela avait totalement à voir avec le fait que j'étais un « enfant ». Une jeune femme qui n'avait pas vingt ans posa sa mains sur le bras de Hawkeye pour la calmer. Je reconnu la Sorcière Rouge ! J'avais déjà vu des vidéos d'elle et je le trouvais vraiment trop classe. Cependant quand je le voyais là, je me rendais compte à quel point elle semblait fragile. Le Captain pris enfin la parole, vu son regard c'était clair qu'il ne m'approuvait pas. Ou en tout cas il n'approuvait pas mon âge.

-Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ?

Monsieur Stark me fit un geste pour que je prenne place. Je pris une chaise à côté de l'agent Romanoff, elle m'intimidait beaucoup. Strak alluma l'écran de la salle et lança une vidéo de surveillance. On y voyait une fille se balançant d'immeuble en immeuble dans un costume dérivé du mien. Le sien était blanc, noir et rose et elle avait une capuche. J'étais éberlué par ce spectacle. On aurait dit une version féminine de Spider-man. Une sorte de Spider-woman. Tous les regards de la salle s'étaient tournés vers moi.

-Tu l'as connais ? Me demanda Stark en pointant l'écran.

-Non, je... Non. Je l'avais jamais vu...

-Et bien, cette « Spider-woman » a été repérée il y a deux jours dans New York. Aucuns civils ne l'a vue, il n'y a que les caméras de sécurités qui ont des traces de son passage. On ne sait pas d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle veut.

-En gros, on sait rien, fit le colonel Rhodes.

-Et ça pourrait pas être une fane un peu folle, proposa Wilson.

-Son équipement est beaucoup trop sophistiqué et si c'était une vrai fane, elle aurait sûrement essayer de prendre contact avec Peter. Elle a sans aucun doute des capacités hors-normes également.

Je n'en revenais pas. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur l'écran. Si ça se trouve elle était exactement comme moi... Genre une autre personne avec un ADN croisé avec celui d'une araignée ! Il faut que je la rencontre, il faut que je lui pose des questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Stark ? Demanda prudemment Natasha.

-Juste savoir ce qu'elle veut, si elle est de nôtre côté ou pas. On ne peut pas laisser ce genre de personnes se balader si elles ont de mauvaises intentions.

Le cap ne fit que hocher la tête, scellant la décision de monsieur Stark. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur le colonel Fury. Il était encore plus flippant que ce que je pensais. Vêtu tout de noir avec un cache-oeil : on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit de Matrix.

-Pas besoin de chercher Stark, la Spider girl est venu ici d'elle-même. Et pas seule.

On le suivit à travers le QG. La tension était palpable dans le groupe mais j'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention, au lieu de ça je réfléchissais à qui pouvais bien se cacher derrière la masque de ma version féminine. On entra dans une salle scindée en deux par une vitre en tain. Notre côté nous permettait de voir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté mais eux ne nous voyait pas. « Eux » c'était la Spider-woman qui s'ennuyait apparemment puisqu'elle balançait à répétition un balle de toile contre la vitre en tain, ainsi qu'un homme aux tempes grisonnantes qui lévitait en tailleur. Il lévitait ! Et ça, aux dernière nouvelles ce n'est pas acceptable par les lois de la physique. Mais bon, il y a un Dieu dans l'équipe donc un mec qui lévite c'est pas si bizarre.

-Ils sont venus d'eux-mêmes, par un portail de feu magique ou je ne sais quoi. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis pas encore cinglé. Je vais lever la vitre maintenant.

La vitre se leva lentement laissant le temps aux deux personnes de se mettre en place face à nous. Quand la vitre fut totalement levée, il y eut un grand silence. Je vis la Spider-woman avoir un petit mouvement de recul. Monsieur Stark fut le premier à parler.

-Alliés ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je me suis d'ailleurs déjà entretenu avec Thor. Qui est absent aujourd'hui apparemment.

-Des petits problèmes de familles, il paraît. Vous êtes Stephen Strange, un chirurgien ayant une sacrée renommée, alors j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé à léviter.

Monsieur Stark semblait prudent, pas très rassuré, c'était inhabituel et inquiétant.

-C'est une histoire complexe, il y a plus urgent.

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me concentrer sur la conversation. La Spider-woman n'avait toujours rien dit et restait en retrait. Je n'étais pas le seul à être mal à l'aise apparemment.

-Cela vous dérangerait de dire à votre amie de retirer son masque ? Fit le cap.

Monsieur Strange fit un geste et la fille enleva la capuche et son masque libérant des cheveux blonds arrivant aux épaules et des yeux bleus. Elle devait avoir mon âge à peu près.

-Je vous présente Gwendolyne Stacy. Elle vient d'une autre réalité.

-Pardon ?! Fit Clint.

-Je préfère Gwen, fit l'adolescente à voix basse et avec un soupir, comme si elle arrêtait pas de le dire.

-C'est encore une longue histoire. Mais je pense qu'elle ne sera pas de trop dans le combat qui approche.

-Quel combat ?

C'est ainsi qu'on apprit la menace de Thanos planant au dessus de nos têtes. Ce qui arrivait était plus énorme que toutes les choses auquel j'aurais pu penser et ça me faisait un peu peur. Il y eut beaucoup de questions. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Stark proposa à tous de se réunir dans une salle de réunion.

-Par contre, tu devrais rentrer chez toi Peter.

-Mais, monsieur Stark !

-Non, Peter, ta tante va s'inquiéter et tu as sûrement des devoirs à faire.

Je lui jetais un regard du genre « vous êtes sérieux là ?! » mais il n'en tint pas compte.

-Et prends Miss Spidey avec toi.

Gwendolyne fronça les sourcils, visiblement en désaccord avec cette décision mais un regard du docteur Strange et elle ne dit rien. Par contre elle soupira fortement en roulant des yeux. Ça me fit rire un peu. Monsieur Stark demanda à Happy de nous ramener chez moi. Gwendolyne alla se changer en civil. Elle portait un jean et un sweat turquoise à capuche quand elle revint. Stark en avait profité pour la scolariser avec moi, ce qui sembla l'agacer mais elle ne dit rien. Avant qu'on parte, Stephen lui donna quelques conseils.

-Fais attention à toi, ne te fais pas remarquer et ne te rencontre pas.

-Stephen, je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête. On quitta la salle avec Happy. Le trajet fut silencieux. J'avais des tas de questions et des tas de choses à dires mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, ni comment faire. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour un crétin. Quand Happy nous déposa devant chez moi, je réalisais que j'allais avoir à faire à Tante May et ses milles questions. On monta les escaliers en silence. Je frappais à la porte de chez moi mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Je pris donc mes clés et ouvris la porte moi-même. Un message avait été laissé sur le comptoir : « Je suis sortie faire des courses, May. »

-Ma tante n'est pas là.

Gwendolyne hocha la tête.

-Tu as faim ? Il doit rester de la pizza dans le frigo.

Elle acquiesça une seconde fois, je mis la pizza à réchauffer puis on s'installa sur le sofa. Gwendolyne semblait mal à l'aise et un peu mélancolique. C'était un drôle de mélange. Le silence commençait à me peser lourdement alors je fis comme d'habitude : je déblatéra des conneries.

-Au fait je m'appelle Peter Parker. Enfin je crois que tu le sais parce que Stark l'a dis mais je voulais te le dire parce que le silence c'est pas trop mon truc. Mais tu peux rester silencieuse, je veux pas te forcer à parler. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup te poser un tas de questions. Parce que c'est incroyable quand même, tu es comme moi ! Enfin comme moi tu comprends je – mais ferme-là Parker, finissais-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Bizarrement ça lui décrocha un sourire.

-Tu peux me les poser tes questions, ça me dérange pas, dit-elle en s'installant mieux sur le sofa.

Je cherchais par quelle question commencer.

-Tu as quelle âge ?

-17 ans.

-Comment tu as eu tes pouvoirs ? Comment t'es devenue une super-héroïne ?

-Je me suis fait mordre par une araignée radioactive et après... Tu sais ce que c'est une réalité alternative ?

-Oui, je vois à peu près.

-Hé bien dans ma réalité, tu existe – tu existais... Et enfin toi et moi, on était ensemble. Mais je n'ai pas su te protéger et tu es mort.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle chassa. Elle ne me regardait pas en face. Je comprenais soudainement son attitude, sa tristesse, sa mélancolie et son mouvement de recul quand on s'est vu pour la première fois. Mais je sentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'as pas à l'être.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, un peu joueur.

-Comment va Ned ?

-Tu connais Ned ?! Bien sûr que tu connais Ned, je suis con. Il va bien.

A ce moment précis, je réalisais que j'avais invité Ned à passer l'après-midi ici. J'avais complètement zappé.

-D'ailleurs, il va sûrement pas tarder. Je l'ai invité.

-Cool, fit-elle en mangeant une nouvelle part de pizza.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ned débarqua. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire les présentations car il pointa directement Gwen du doigt.

-Gwen Stacy !

Elle me regarda puis regarda Ned. J'étais aussi surprise qu'elle mais peut-être qu'il connaissait la version de Gwen d'ici. Il secoua la tête et baissa le bras.

-Pardon, tu ressemble beaucoup à une fille qui était avec nous au primaire.

-Ah bon ? Fis-je.

-Me dis pas que tu t'en souviens pas ? Elle était super mignonne, j'étais amoureux d'elle (c'était le primaire, me juge pas) mais elle a eu un accident et elle est décédée malheureusement.

Je me souvenais. Enfin j'avais juste des bribes. En même temps le primaire n'était pas la période la plus joyeuse de ma vie, je venais tout juste d'être confié à ma tante et mon oncle, j'avais du mal à me concentrer à l'école. Pendant que je me remémorais cette histoire, Gwen expliqua à Ned qui elle était.

-Mais c'est incroyable ! Il y a aussi une version de moi ?

-Bien sûr, en fait, t'es mon meilleur ami là-bas.

-Wow.

Je proposais à Ned de la pizza et on se réinstalla dans le salon. Gwen proposa de jouer à Mortal Kombat, j'imagine qu'elle voulait se changer les idées, parler de son petit-ami mort ne devait pas être facile. Je me suis demandé si ça aurait changé des choses que Gwen ne meurt pas dans cette réalité. Peut-être qu'on serait devenu un couple aussi. Les choses auraient été différentes, l'un de nous n'aurait pas été un super-héro. Je chassais ces idées de ma tête et regardait Ned et Gwen jouer à la console en se hurlant des insultes l'un à l'autre (de façon amicale hein). L'idée comme quoi ils étaient meilleurs amis me parut totalement fondé.

Finalement on joua toute l'après-midi. Ned partit quand tante May arriva. Je dû lui expliquer la présence de Gwen mais je mentis sur qui elle était vraiment, pas besoin d'avoir une tante May excité ce soir.

-C'est ma petite-amie, lâchais-je et à la façon dont les épaules de Gwen se contractèrent ça ne lui plu pas vraiment.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Je... savais pas trop comment le dire.

Après deux-trois avertissements bien gênants de ma tante, on alla dans ma chambre la laissant faire le dîner. Quand la porte fut fermer, je me tourna immédiatement vers Gwen.

-Je suis désolé, Gwen, je savais pas quoi dire, j'ai paniqué. M'en veux pas s'il-te-plaît. C'était idiot, j'aurais dû trouver autre chose.

-Peter... Peter... Peter !

Je me stoppais dans mes excuses. Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

-C'est bon, j'ai juste été surprise. Je comprends, c'était le plus simple pour avoir la paix. Tante May est toujours aussi inquiète.

Je m'arrêtais soudainement. Si j'étais mort dans cet autre réalité, cela voulait dire que tante May était seule. Je l'avais laissé seule.

-Comment elle va ? Je veux dire dans ton monde, tante May elle-

-Ils vont bien, Peter, ton oncle et ta tante vont bien. Ils ont été immensément triste bien sûr mais ils vont bien.

-Oncle Ben est vivant là-bas ? dis-je, surpris et heureux.

-Il est mort ici ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pour ça que je suis devenu Spider-Man, avouais-je.

-Je suis désolée, Peter.

Elle me pris dans ses bras comme si c'était un mouvement naturel chez elle. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux. J'aurais dû me sentir mal à l'aise parce qu'à part tante May personne ne m'enlace. Mais ça semblait si simple. Elle se détacha de moi avec les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle essuya un peu énervée.

-Bon, et si tu me disais tout sur ton costume ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Avec un sourire. Je sortis mon costume du placard et commença à lui expliquer toutes les inventions de monsieur Stark. Je me rendis compte qu'elle aussi était passionnée par tout ça. On parla pendant une bonne heure de technologies et des changements de notre ADN puis tante May nous appela à dîner. Elle posa plein de questions auquel Gwen répondit sans problème. Quand Gwen s'éclipsa aux toilettes, May se pencha vers moi.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

-Oh mon dieu ! MAY !

-Quoi ? Je veux juste m'assurer que vous vous protéger. C'est important tu sais.

-Non, on l'a pas fait.

-Tu veux des conseils ?

-Non !

C'était clairement une des situations les plus gênantes de ma vie. On fit la vaisselle puis Gwen et moi sommes retournés dans ma chambre. On parla jusqu'à pas d'heures, j'appris qu'elle adorait la musique, qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe nommé les Mary-Janes, j'appris également que son propre père qui est chef de la police avait failli la tuer. J'appris aussi comment Stephen Strange finit par la convaincre de venir avec lui ici et à quel point ce type était cool et barbant à la fois. On s'endormit très tard, elle dans le lit du haut et moi en dessous (je bénis tante May de m'avoir acheter un lit à étage (même si je comprends pas pourquoi en vrai).

* * *

Le lendemain je fus réveillé en sursaut par Gwen qui me tirais la joue.

-Aïeuh !

-Debout marmotte, on va être en retard.

Ah oui, les cours. Gwen était apparemment déjà prête. Je me dépêchais de me préparer à mon tour puis, après avoir dit au revoir à May, on partit pour le lycée. Je pris de quoi grignoter sur le chemin. Gwen avait mis ses écouteurs et chantonnait sur le chemin. Je vérifiais mon portable, Stark avait peut-être besoin de nous mais rien, pas de nouvelles. Au lycée, Gwen alla au bureau du proviseur pour récupérer ses papiers. Ensuite nous allâmes en cours.

Le midi, on mangea avec Ned et Michelle, Gwen et elle s'entendirent tout de suite bien. Je me suis demandé si dans son monde il y avait aussi une Michelle. Il fallait que je lui demande. Flash arriva alors qu'on rigolait après une remarque ironique de Michelle. Cependant au lieu de m'insulter directement comme d'habitude, il s'adressa directement à Gwen.

-Tu es nouvelle, non ? Si tu veux tu peux traîner avec moi plutôt qu'avec ces loosers.

-Non merci, Eugene, dit-elle en appuyant sur le prénom.

Il y eut un silence à notre table, parce que personne n'ose appeler Flash par son prénom, même les profs l'appellent Flash et pas Eugene. Flash finit par s'en aller non sans me lancer une insulte. Quand il fut hors de vue, on explosa de rire. Son air constipé était vraiment super drôle.

-Comment connais-tu son prénom ? fit soudainement Michelle, suspicieuse.

Cette fille était trop observatrice bon sang. J'étais même étonné qu'elle n'ai pas encore découvert que j'étais Spiderman. Je faisais tellement de gaffe ! Gwen haussa les épaules.

-J'ai des pouvoirs magiques, dit-elle. Bon, on y va ?

On quitta le self, tous les quatre. On devait aller au club de Sciences maintenant mais Gwen me fit signe de checker mon téléphone. J'avais un message de monsieur Stark.

"Besoin de vous. Maintenant."

Gwen nous fit au revoir de la main en disant qu'elle n'avait pas encore choisit de club. Dix minutes après, je prétextais que je ne me sentais pas bien pour pouvoir sortir. Je me changeais rapidement dans les toilettes puis sortit sur le toit pour rejoindre Gwen. Elle avait déjà enfilé son costume. On s'élança vers le QG avec un même élan, c'était étrange de se balancer d'immeuble en immeuble accompagné.

Sur place, on fut dirigé dans les locaux par mademoiselle Hill, c'était le bras droit de Fury. D'après Stark, elle était sympa. Enfin... Plus sympa que Fury. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. Elle nous mena à une grande salle d'entrainement où régnait un bordel sans nom. Gwen et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de vraiment entrer dans la pièce. Il y avait les Avengers tous en tenue de combat prêt à attaquer et les mains du docteur Strange étaient nimbés de filets dorés. Face à eux se trouvaient sept... personnes ? Créatures ? Végétaux ?! Des entités vivantes déjà. Il y avait un type à peu près normal, une femme verte, une bleue à moitié robotique et une avec des yeux noirs d'encres et des antennes, un autre homme a=à l'allure d'un bodybuilder gris, un raton laveur lourdement armés se tenant sur ses pattes arrières et enfin un arbre. Un arbre à forme humaine. Tout. Va. Bien. Le pire fut quand l'arbre ouvrit la bouche.

-Je s'appelle Groot.

Et le raton laveur lui répondit.

-Bien dit Groot, ils ont vraiment des têtes de cons.

-What the fuck ?! marmonna Gwen à côté de moi.

Et je n'en pensais pas moins.


End file.
